


note this down

by silentlyblushing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Nosy Seniors, Seijoh Cafe, Will add tags as I update, awkward babies, cafe au - sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlyblushing/pseuds/silentlyblushing
Summary: Goshiki needs to step up. Kunimi needs to move on. The others have to help make this happen.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kunimi Akira, Past Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 4





	note this down

**Author's Note:**

> my second Haikyuu fic and the first multi chaptered one. this might be ooc so I hope you'll bear with me. more ships will be introduced and more tags will be added later on.

Despite what his seniors believed, Goshiki genuinely did not have any special reason to go to Seijoh Cafe besides convenience. It was on the way from his apartment to his class, and after finding multiple ads about it among his mail, he decided to try it out.

The first time he stopped by the cafe was during an hour gap between classes, and he had to go back to his apartment to fetch an assignment he left behind. With the heat and the thirst, he dropped by the cafe on his way.

By then, lunch hour was over and the cafe was relatively empty save for a few students. The place was pristine with the colours white and turquoise utilised quite nicely. It felt a little more upscale than the usual cafe but still managed to maintain the usual calming ambience. The prices were reasonable and he loved their iced latte.

Given everything, why  _ wouldn’t  _ he go to the cafe more often?

Still, even as he explained to his seniors for what must have been the hundredth time, they still gave him that amused oh-why-you-being-so-dumb faces. He didn’t understand why Semi was giving him that knowing lopsided smile or why Shirabu was rolling his eyes as if he had just made a stupid mistake or why Ushijima - well, Ushijima didn’t really act any different. But then again, he doesn’t see that many expressions from the senior.

But the worst was Tendou Satori, the spiky redhead senior who was grinning in a way that made him look crazier than usual. He patted the younger’s head teasingly, practically ushering the other out, “Of course, Tsutomu, after this, you can drop by again and grab me an iced chocolate.”

Goshiki sighed exasperatedly, knowing it was pointless to argue further. By then, their discussion has ended and so will have most classes. If he was going to go to the cafe to get Tendou’s drink, he was going to have to leave then or risk waiting in line for half an hour along with ten other students craving their caffeine or sugar rush.

“Should we check out who it is?” Tendou asked, once the younger was out of earshot. 

“If he doesn’t know, how would we know,” Ohira pointed out. 

Before Tendou could reply, Semi spoke up, “We should just leave him to it for now. Let him figure things out first.”

Tendou made a face but relented when he realised that the others won’t go for it. The topic switched to classes, assignments and practice. Near the student centre, they split up, each of them leaving in different dorms and apartments. Before Ushijima could leave as well, Tendou pulled him back by the arm.

“Wakatoshi, let’s go get a drink,” Tendou said, steering the other towards the often talked about Seijoh Café. “I’m in the mood to try their iced chocolate.”

“But Goshiki is already getting you an iced chocolate,” Ushijima reminded him. “It’s not healthy to drink that much sugar, Satori.”

“Then, we’ll have to make sure he gets the right drink,” Tendou replied, refusing to back down.

“I don’t think that will be a problem. Goshiki has always managed to get your drink right,” Ushijima pointed out. But seeing that the red head was determined to see this through, he didn’t see the harm in going along with it.

…

Despite trying to beat the student rush, he still found himself in a queue behind two giggling girls who were very obviously flirting with the barista. The barista, a senior he easily recognized as Oikawa Tooru, didn’t seem to mind it and even took the opportunity to get the girls to buy their cakes as well. 

Sighing, Goshiki took out his phone, reading quickly through his class chat before moving on to more important ones, such as their volleyball chat. Coach was out of commission for the time being which meant that all they could do was practice among themselves instead of practicing with other teams. The replacement coach said he’ll try to find another campus to practice with but so far no news.

Realising it was finally his turn, Goshiki pocketed his phone and smiled politely at the senior. Before he could order, however, the senior turned back and called out, “Kunimi, can you take over for me? I need to help Iwa-chan with the orders.”

Oikawa was gone and Goshiki could hear the other barista retort, “Like I need your help.”

Instinctively, Goshiki straightened himself as a barista closer to his age took the senior’s place. He found himself suddenly distracted by his somewhat delicate features and dark hair parted in the middle. He knew he was supposed to order but Goshiki was struggling with the fact that his hair was no longer brown. The new color could easily be mistaken for black from afar, but up close there was no mistaking it.

“It’s blue,” Goshiki blurted out. Flustered, he quickly said, “The hair. Your hair. It’s new. Because you dyed it blue. It was brown before and now it’s not. You look great.”

The barista blinked and simply said, “Thank you. May I take your order?”

Embarrassed, Goshiki turned to focus on the menu, mentally beating himself up. Remembering that he was here to get a drink for Tendou not himself, he ordered, “One large iced chocolate.”

Kunimi nodded and told him the price. As he was counting up the change to give back, Goshiki couldn’t stop himself from asking, “So, did you colour it yourself or did you get it professionally done?”

“I went to that place just outside the campus,” Kunimi answered, handing him his change. He grabbed a plastic cup nearby and a marker pen. “Goshiki, right?”

“Tsutomu’s fine too,” the other mumbled.

“Hmm?” 

“Goshiki, right,” he said, nodding awkwardly.

“Okay, we’ll call you when your order’s ready,” he said. 

Goshiki was glad to be able to walk away, because this would give him time to reflect on how stupidly awkward that was. He didn’t know why it always turned out this way. It’s something about that guy that just bothered him. How he never seemed to care. He’s always wearing that same face, regardless who the customer is. For someone working in customer service, Goshiki doesn’t think he’s ever seen the barista smile.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He was spared from further awkwardness when a different barista handed him the drink. This time a different senior with light brown hair. On his way out, he glanced towards the cashier to see the blue hair barista handling a customer with the same look of indifference.

Thoughts lost on the barista, Goshiki didn’t realise the two seniors who sat a few tables away. A red head who was spying from above the menu and his stoic best friend who was actually reading the menu.

“So he’s the reason Goshiki keeps coming here,” Tendou mused, leaning closer to his friend to whisper. “If only we can find out who he is. Do you recognize him, Wakatoshi?”

“No.”

“Maybe we sh-”

“Are you following me here now?”

The two turned to see a senior with dark brown hair looking less than pleased to see them. Which Tendou found offensive since he’s pretty sure this was the first time they met. Before he could muster a retort however, Ushijima was already standing up to meet the other’s gaze.

“Oikawa, I was unaware that you work here,” Wakatoshi said. “Have you considered joining our team?”

Oikawa. The name sounded familiar. He’s the one guy that Wakatoshi had trouble recruiting for their volleyball team. Tendou vaguely recalled Ohira explaining it to him and Shirabu looking more annoyed than usual when the name came up.

“No, and I would appreciate it if you stop asking me,” Oikawa said. “Now, if you’re not planning to order anything, I think you should leave.”

“I understand given your history that-”

“We should go,” Tendou cut in, sensing Oikawa’s mood souring. He pulled Ushijima out by the arm, away from the other’s glare. He finally let go once the cafe was out of sight. He glanced at his best friend, only to find he didn’t seem too bothered with what just happened.

“So that was Oikawa,” Tendou commented, lightly. “He didn’t seem to like you very much.”

“We used to be rivals in high school. He’s an excellent setter with the skill to bring out the best of his teammates,” Ushijima told him. “It would be good to have him on our team.”

Tendou hummed, “Plus, he’s got that pretty face of his. No wonder he’s popular.”

There was a beat of silence before, “I didn’t realise you found Oikawa’s face pretty, Satori.”

The red head shrugged in response, “Well, I’m pretty sure most customers are going to that cafe just to see him.”

Oikawa disliking Ushijima made things difficult. Tendou had planned to ask him about Goshiki’s mystery crush since he seemed the easiest person to talk to. He still could if he went to the cafe by himself.


End file.
